My new life
by EsmeraldasDreams
Summary: Sequel to my new story. Esme finds two babies in the forest and takes in them. Please check my profile for a poll for this story!
1. Prolouge

My new life

Previously

_Third person pov (this happens two years before the rest of the story this is the sequel to my new story so if you want to know what happens here go and read; my new story)_

_But what the Cullen family didn't know was that there was a little boy that was a new born baby that had been given birth to while they were sobbing. But why would _they _care that there was a new born boy? Because the boy's name is _Edward_, you probably are right now thinking_ "wow Edward, like anybody wouldn't name their boy Edward from their family"_ probably BUT one year later there was a girl given birth and her name is Bella._

Two years later

Espov

It have been two years from when Edward an Bella died no one have ever been the same, the "kids" goes to school but they are so depressed and Carlisle goes to work and stays there until he comes home and locks himself in his study and all the kids do the same thing but they lock tem self in their room. We never went to Edwards's room any more and if we went we never touched any thing. Today some thing strange happened when I was cleaning Edwards's room as usual to clean the dust of everything there , when I was cleaning I felt a huge urge (**A/N did I make a rime o.O XD) **to go to the forest. When I was there I smelt the two most adorable scents -they reminded me of something or _someone_- I run to a clearing where the scents were strongest and when I looked around I saw one thing that shocked me was that there was lying two babies, but that didn't caught my attention was how familiar the boy looked: he looked like Edward would have when he was younger and then there was the girl in a quilt; brown hair and a heart shaped face she looked right away like Bella I knew when she was sleeping. Was this Bella and Edward? If it was then what had happened? I walked over to them, when I was close enough they could see and hear me the boy's eyes snapped open and I gasped, emerald green eyes Edwards emerald green eyes when he was human but what shocked me the most was what he said

"Momma" he grinned at me.

**A/N I know this is short but this is only preface and if you want me to continue this story please review or PM me. Thanks for reading and remember I don't own twilight sadly **


	2. Meeting the family again

**My new life**

**A/N. ****I'm****so, so sorry**** I've had a writes block .I'm sorry that this chapter is late and maybe a little short but I hope you like it ;) on whit the story :P. And I don't own twilight.**

_**previously**____Espov_

_Was this Bella and Edward? If it was then what had happened? I walked over to them, when I was close enough they could see and hear me the boy's eyes snapped open and I gasped, emerald green eyes Edwards emerald green eyes when he was human but what shocked me the most was what he said_

"_Momma" he grinned __at me._

_**Present **_

I smiled back, if vampires could cry I would be crying happy tears.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked I wanted to be sure this was Edward and Bella

"Ewar" he answered, I gasped Edward! Oh please let me not be dreaming this

"Who is this little girl?" if that was Edward then it just had to be Bella

"Bewa" Bella! YES, I was doing a happy dance in my head. But if they were here then who brought them here, parents, so decided to ask.

"Where is your parents honey?" he looked around then shrugged his shoulders.

"Told me to wait hewe, wait hewe fow someone I wemebew fwom my dweas" he said that while smiling at me and I smiled back. Then I remembered the family, I should take them to Carlisle and ask if he knows what could have happened to them, they were dead right ?

**~*~*~*~later at the house ~*~*~*~**

"What wanted you to show us Esme?" Rosalie asked

"Not what but who" I said smiling as I showed Edward and Bella

"Is that who I think it is?" Emmet said confused

"Yes, I found them in the woods" I answered them

"Edward wake up honey your family wants to see you" I said as I shacked him a little everybody gasped as his eyes fluttered open

"Hewo" he said as he yawned. Then he started to look around him then he's eyes settled on Rosalie who was sitting on the couch he started to open and close his fits whit his out stretched arms.

"Wosie, wosie, wosie" he chanted as he stated to jump up and down in my arms. When she took him in her lap he started to play whit a stray of her hair

"Bella honey please open your eyes honey" she was a little harder to wake up, but once she looked around her she saw Edward in Rosalie's lap she pouted as if she had wanted to go there but then she saw Carlisle deep in thought she squealed

"DADA" Carlisle looked startled but then he saw who squealed he just chuckled at her and took her in his arms. I giggled at his face when Bella squealed.

"Where's Alice?" just as I asked she appeared in the door whit shopping bags and a annoyed expression

"Help me whit these shopping bags in the car" she ordered Emmet and Jasper as they groaned

"Chop chop" she al but screamed at the top of her lungs

"Momma I ungry" Bella and Edward complained

"Let's see if we have something in the fridge" I said to them as I walked in to the kitchen

**A/N I'm so sorry that this chapter was shorter than what I'm used to write but I'm on writers block and I just came home from my summer cabin so I've had no internet the whole weekend so I was going crazy and as soon I came home the internet didn't work so I was literally running in and out searching my dad who always knows what to do when the computer doesn't work right or the internet doesn't work but no he was going to his job after something so I couldn't ring to him and when I asked mom she said that just start the computer and let it load when I did it THEN the stupid internet would work ;( but I hope you liked the story and if you want some thing to happen then just say it in a review, sorry this is a long A/N please review this story 3**


	3. New nicknames

MY NEW LIFE chp.3

**A/N ****I don't own Twilight sadly **;**( jaspers new nick name I got from a another story so thanks to DelilahTCullen for giving me inspiration****)**

~*~*~*Previously~*~*~*

"_DADA" Carlisle looked startled but then he saw who squealed he just chuckled at her and took her in his arms. I giggled at his face when Bella squealed._

"_Where's Alice?" just as I asked she appeared in the door whit shopping bags and a annoyed expression_

"_Help me whit these shopping bags in the car" she ordered Emmet and Jasper as they groaned _

"_Chop, chop" she al but screamed at the top of her lungs_

"_Momma I ungry" Bella and Edward complained_

"_Let's see if we have something in the fridge" I said to them as I walked in to the kitchen_

~*~*~*Present~*~*~*

**Rpov**

Bella was crawling after jasper as he walked around in the room, every once in a while he would jump over her. Right now he tried to read some war book while avoiding Bella

"Jazzy-poo, why don't you just sit down and read?" I asked him smiling when he glared at me for the new nickname Edward got him a few days ago.

_*FLASH BACK __**Rpov***_

"_Come here Eddie" I said to Edward but he just continued glaring at me as if I was mad. Just then Jasper decided to come in with bread and milk to Edward _

"_Hi Eddie Esme maid me give these to you… what are you smiling at?" jasper asked Edward as he gave the bred and milk to me as Edward was smiling evilly __then suddenly Edward all but shouted _

"_JAZZY-POO" still smiling evilly as jasper stopped dead in his tracks as I was rolling on the floor laughing so hard I could barley __breath, not that I needed it but I was used to breath and it's annoying that you can't smell anything, at the look on jaspers face as he heard the new nick name, then he turned to glare at Edward who was smiling innocently back at the glaring jasper. I was about to thank Edward for jaspers new nick name when Esme came in to the room with a happy looking Bella who looked around probably wondering why I was in the floor laughing to hard to speak._

"_Why is jasper glaring at Edward?" Esme asked as she saw jasper glaring at Edward and Edward smiling innocently back at him._

"_Eddie over here gave jasper a new nick name" I said between giggles._

"_Hmm, and that nick name is?" she asked whit one eyebrow raised as if to ask am she going to like it._

"_Jazzy-poo" I giggled when jasper turned to glaring at me_

"_JAZZY-POO" Bella screamed on top of her lungs smiling evilly. As if to answer her scream jasper, no sorry jazzy-poo, just groaned  
"just great. Thank you Edward" he said whit heavy sarscscam _

_*End of Flash back*_

"Because she enjoys this and I don't want to spoil her fun" jasper replied as he jumped over Bella. He stopped right in front of the TV I was watching

"you know it really wouldn't be very wise to stand still that long after you have been avoiding someone" I said as I saw Bella crawl over to jasper and stared to pull his pants a little, jazzy hadn't expect that so he fell on his back with wide eyes and a open mouth and I couldn't hold in my laughter so I started to laugh at his face

"Jazzy-Poo awe u awewight?" Bella asked him

"Yeah you just surprised me so that's why I fell and please don't use that name on me cutie" he answered as he leaned on his elbows so he could glare at me because I was still laughing hysterically. Carlisle choose to come home just the same time Jasper stopped speaking to Bella

"Do I even want to know what have happened when I was at work?" Carlisle asked with one eye brow raised.

"Ask Jazzy-Poo" I got between my laughs.

"Jazzy-poo?" Carlisle asked with now both eyebrows raised.

"Edwards new nick name for me, oh and Bella, Rosalie and Emmet's too" Jazzy- poo answered as if nothing had happened here today

"May I ask what you're doing on the floor?" Carlisle asked jasper in a calm voice but I could see his eyes; they were full of amusent.

"Jazzy-poo as avoiding Bella while she crawled after him and when he stopped Bella caught him by surprise by tugging on his jeans, that's why he's on the floor he was caught by surprise so he fell" I said matter of factlly before starting laughing hysterically again.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked us.

"Mommy is out side with Eddie" Bella said as she stared at jasper hair, then she took a fistful of his hair and pulled as hard as she could.

"HEY leave my hair alone I like it as it is" jasper said to Bella while struggling to get away from her without hurting her.

"Pwease Jazzyper youw haiw funny" Bella whined as her other hand also took a fistful of jaspers hair

"Jazzyper" jasper sighed and and gave up trying to get away

"Thank you Bella for the new nick name for Jazzyper" I said as I skipped over to Bella and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked as I looked around the room for him

"He went to his study and is laughing at my new nick names, IT'S NOT FUNNY CARLISLE" he yelled up the stairs and he was right I could hear Carlisle laugh in his study.

Cpov **(can you guess who?)**

When I got to my study I started laughing unable to stop, poor jasper. He had a lot of nick names before Bella and Edward came back but he had got a few new nick names from Bella and Edward, nick name after nick name but we never heard him complain because he enjoyed any thing when Edward and Bella was happy as did all of us.

My family was complete again

Empov

When I came home from hunting this morning I froze when I opened the door I was greeted by giggles, laughs and sighs. When I saw what was the noise I grinned it was Bella who giggled while she pulled jaspers hair in every direction and the laughing was Rosie who was laughing so hard it looked as of she was human she would have a flood of tears running down her cheeks and jasper was sighing when he tried to not to give in to the emotions around him so he wouldn't start laughing with them.

I went to stand above jasper with a huge grin. Jasper just glared at me when he caught my emotions.

"Hi jazzy-poo" I said still grinning like an idiot.

"No Emmett its Jazzyper now, Bella gave him a new nick name a few minutes ago and Carlisle is in his study laughing at jaspers new nick names" Rose said between giggles.

Her eyes were shining.

My family was complete again.

**A/N. Hi I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update this story but I hope this fix it for you I tried to make it longer than the two first chapters and I have been making a new story with my friend when she slept over here from Monday to Tuesday we would love to know what you think about that story and please review on her story and this story plz. reviews makes me try to update this story faster but right now I don't know what's going to happened so if you have a idea please say it on a review or you can send me a PM(I TRY to update faster next time)**


	4. The tales of the nicknames

My new life chp.4

**A/N ****I'm****so****sorry**** for not updating in soooooo long but I've had writers block and this came into my mind when I was to tired to write so I hoped that I would remember this story but no first a few days ago I got it back ;( so all I can say is I hope u enjoy this story and plz review and the school have started so I don't have that much free time to write I have a lot written on a paper I just have to get time to write down it on my computer.**

**the whole eight grade(my grade(A,B,C)) was on a school trip for two day(25.8-27.8)so I couldn't write really anything on that time. And I've been sick ;( not fun**

**Flames welcome and if u have an idea what could happen next please PM me or say it on the review****)) ;)) R&R**

**(Oh and before u start reading so here are the ages of Bella and Edward ;))) **

**Edward is 6 years in this chapter **

**Bella is 5 years in this chapter**

**Epov**

"Moo-oom" I whined as I got home from the eight hours shopping trip with… you guessed right, DING, DING, DING, ALICE.

"Yes honey" I could hear moms voice from the kitchen

"Next time Alice goes shopping please don't make me go" I whined. I didn't even notice that Bella came in to the kitchen behind me before she asked mom.

"Mommy what are you coking this time?" she giggled as I jumped a foot in the air. I huffed and glared at her stupid angel look on her face

"Gaah, your going to be the death of mine if you continue that way, Bella" I said as my heart was beating so hard and fast it felt as if it would be able to fly any time now if this would continue this way.

"Dinner for you two, sweetheart. Edward please stop glaring at your sister and Bella stop giving your brother heart attacks when you sneak up on him" Mom said as she continued cooking._ How did she know I was glaring at my sister?... oh yeah vampires and their stupid senses oh well get used to it when your living with them_. I just stuck my toung out at Bella, who on turn did the same thing back. I just sighed and ran a my hand tough my hair, witch is very hard to get it that way Mom, Alice and Rosalie wants it oh well I like it the way it is.

"EDDIE" my big brother Emmett stated to shout when he came home from a hunting trip.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie it's Edward and if you continue screaming like that every time you get home I'm going to get deaf" I screamed at him he just shrugged.

"Hey Emmy" Bella said as she bounced into the living room and then into Emmett's arms tripping and almost falling once

"Hey squirt" he said as he hugged her

"EMMETT" I heard Jazzy-poo scream as he ran down the stairs looking ready to kill Emmett while struggling to get every body's emotions calm

"I wonder what he have done now" I whispered to Bella as we watched the two brothers

"I don't know I bet it's some thing with Jazzy-poo's library" Bella answered me

"Nah, I bet it's some thing about Jazz-poo's uniform" I said

"You're on" we shook hands then continued watching what happened in front of us

"What have I said about painting my library pink and putting unicorn posters all over the place?" Jazzy-poo asked as he tried to calm down

"That I have to stop painting your library pink an put unicorn posters every where" Emmett shrugged as it was no big deal Emmett didn't notice rose coming to the room before she hit him

"OW, Rosie that hurt" Emmett whined as he rubbed the spot where she had just hit him upside the head

"that's the point I will do this so long 'til you act mature to your age some where else than school" she replied"hey Edward and Bella" she ruffled my hair and gave a kiss on the cheek to Bella "and hey Jazzy- poo" she said as jazzy- poo groaned

"Hey Edward you owe me ten bucks" Bella turned to me with a smile on her face

"Yeah, yeah what ever you say" I said as I handed over ten bucks

"Hey Rose, where did jazzy-poo's nick name come from?" I asked why he didn't say anything when we used it on him, he usually just smiled and ruffled our hair (not rose and em but me and Bella) and before a fight broke loose between them

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?" they all three asked_ or if you want to be exact shouted _

"No should I?" me and Bella asked the same time

"Well Jazzyper since it's your nick name you got to tell them the wonderful story" Emmett said grinning. Jazz just sighed and grimaced

"Jazzyper?" Bella asked looking shocked

"Don't say you don't remember?" all three asked the same time

"Please tell us why you all just smile when we use those nick names?" me and Bella begged

"Witch one first" Jazzypoo (-per?) sighed

"Yay thank you jazzy-poo" I said as Bella jumped up and down with me there besides her looking hopefully on jasper

"And the first nickname thank you I said as I sat down and pulled down a jumping Bella beside me on the couch

"Okay. Let's see… oh yeah the first nick name is from you Eddie …"he didn't get to say anything else as I was in a few seconds standing on the couch yelling at jasper

"MY NAME IS Edward NOT Eddie "I growled at him he just smirked

"Hey Eddie if we don't get to call you Eddie how about Eddie-poo? Eddiekkins? Or something like that?" that big bear of a brother asked while I just glared at him

"Yeah, yeah…so I was coming with a little snack to you when mom was bathing Bella" right on que Bella went tomato red "so she could not do it and Emmett was out hunting and Alice… god knows where she was, anyway when I came in to you and rose you were glaring at rose and when I said; 'hi Eddie why are you glaring at your big sister'

You just stated smiling evilly" jasper shuddered "like this?" I asked as I stated to smile as evilly I could" yeah like that but from a few years old: scary… oh well on with the story, so after you glared and you shouted as loud as you could, and trust me that's pretty loud and no Bella I don't wanna try if vampires can go deaf.

"Are you sure about that?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face

"Yes I'm sure about that" jasper replied

"'JAZZYPOO' and I started to glare at you when you just smirked and rose well she was laughing pretty hard that she had fallen on the floor and after a few minutes of me glaring at you and my dear sister" jasper said glaring at rose who was laughing on the floor " Mom came in to the room looking confused as she asked 'what have happened?' and my dearest sister who is currently laughing said…" jasper didn't have time to finish his sentence before rose said

"'Edward got jasper a new nick name' I said to mom" rose finished the sentence

"Yeah, yeah as mom asked 'hmm. And that nick name is?' she asked still curios why I was glaring at you Eddie" jasper said but was cut of _again_ of me screaming

"IT'S EDWARD NOT EDDIE FOR THE LAST HUNDRED TIMES GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

"sure, sure then this vampire on the floor laughing answered moms question and said 'Jazzypoo' that got mom giggling and Bella smile evilly, now that I think about it you two smile often evilly when you get a new nick name for us, and shriek 'JAZZYPOO' on top of her lungs" jasper finished the story

"Like this?" Bella asked as she took in a deep breath and yelled "JAZZYPOO" and let me tell you that I was going deaf if she continued the screaming in my ear

"Damn it Bella continue like that and I'm not going deaf" I groaned as I tried to get the damn ringing out of my ear

"Too bad for you that you sit besides me" she said as she stuck out her tongue

"Hey you never answered the second nick name Jazzypoo. Or should I say Jazzyper?" Bella asked as she blushed as Emmett started laughing along with Rosalie

"Yeah I know Bella I know. This nick name came from you Bella …" Jazzyper didn't get to say anything else before Alice and Mom came home

"Hi Jazzypoo, how's the story going" Alice asked

"Hi and it's going fine I was about to start the second nick name from Bella now before you interrupted" jasper said as he put her on his lap, while Mom went to the love seat and sat down there. Without any warning rose began to laugh again for some _–how many times has she started to laugh I don't now I don't have time to count-_

"What are you laughing at?" Emmett asked rose when she stopped

"Jazzyper's look on his face when he got his nick name" she said giggling like crazy

"Whatever if you want to hear the story so shut up… good now… hmm, oh yeah it was when Bella still didn't walk and you were chasing after me when I tried to read a book but you couldn't let me stay still more that a few seconds before you got bored and would tug on my leg or try to get of my socks**(A/N I know I'm random but where this came from I don't have the slightest idea ****) enjoy)** witch I didn't want you to so I was walking around in the living room when rose started saying some thing to me so I did a big mistake and stopped to glare at rose so you caught me of guard when you tugged on my jeans trying to get my attention so you can guess that, that action did to me" Jazzyper doubled over with laughter same with Rose and Emmy, while Bella and me were changing confused looks

"No" both me and Bella said because we didn't remember that _–well Bella didn't remember that I wasn't even there that time-_ that only got them laughing harder

"Well it got Jazzyper to fall to the ground in surprise with wide eyes and mouth open" rose said trough her laughter.

"And only to get better you, Bella, started to pull my hair in every direction" he said as he rubbed his head and cringed as if it would have done anything to him" while I was trying to get away you just started to pull harder, and let me say that it wasn't that nice so I would want it to happened again" Jazzyper said still rubbing his head while grimacing when he was about to say something else Dad came home I realized he was shaking of laughter while holding on to the door frame for support while his laughing

"Good timing dad" Jazzyper said dad just chuckled and took a seat at the love seat with mom

"So like I was say was that when after I said that Dad came home while wondering while me and Bella was on the floor while Bella was happily pulling my hair in every direction not seeing that dad was home and once he got everything he wanted to know he ran into his office he stated laughing there" he said while glaring at Dad who was just smiling

"that's when I came home a few seconds after that and got to know what happened in here" Emmett said proudly while grinning ear to ear at jasper who just grunted and crossed his arms and sank lover in the sofa with Alice in his lap who was bouncing up and down still while me and Bella was smiling evilly at each other then we screamed as hard as we could

"JAZZY-POO" that one was me while Bella shouted the same time Bella shouted

"JAZZYPER" we were smiling at him with our innocent looks while he groaned

**A/N okay that this chapter I hope you enjoy this story I'm nit sure if I'm going to change Bella and Edward to vampires if I do then I have to get your help **

**they are in some accident and must be changed**

**they change automatically to vampires like that's theirs destiny**

**Or stay human and die like normal humans?**

**I really need your help to decide and please if you choose 1 then please say in what sort of accident they get into **

**Well R&R I hope you like this story. the first one to review get's a sneak peak on next chapter XD so hurry up(or I'm going to get Jacob, Emmett and jasper to scare you half dead when you don't review XD) at least 1 review or adding this to favorites/alerts :D CYA and I was thinking about writing next chapter so that Bella and Edward is going to school (I think)**


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

Hey I'm Sorry.

A/N I'm sorry I haven't been updating for... God knows how long.

But I've been thinking about trying to rewrite this story. Because I can't even read one row without getting horrified how bad my grammar and word have been.

So now I need your help: Should I rewrite this story OR should I continue it (as soon as I get some idea about what to happen). PLEASE help me it would mean a lot to me… Oh and before I forget, what would you like to happen in this story. I'm open for ideas.


End file.
